


The Complication

by BugTongue



Series: The Gang Adopts A Doctor [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Nonbinary Kurapika, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Leorio joins the Troupe, Kurapika finds out while tracking them, its not really the best of circumstances.





	The Complication

**Author's Note:**

> This was written both a long time ago and very recently in a mad dash to get back into writing, so take that as you will. 
> 
> Kurapika is (mostly) post transition and loving it, I hope you do too.

It had been a month since Leorio "agreed" to not being murdered viciously and today the group was attending a small concert; a local choir in a small venue, something that didn't seem to fit Chrollo, who looked like he'd be more comfortable thrashing around in a mosh pit, or Phinks, who looked like he should be pouring beer on his head at some illicit EDM hideout. Leorio was the only one dressed appropriately as well in his usual suit, and he tried not to feel too uncomfortable being seen with his new... Friends.

The tattoo on his hand still caught him off guard. It had stopped looking bad only recently, but it still ached, still would for a while, but he took care of it diligently with the hopes that being unable to feel it would make it bother him less. But he didn't want to forget. If he was going to be in a gang like this, something permanent that he'd only escape through death, he might as well get the perks of terrifying the average schmuck out of pestering him.

"Hey space case, stop rubbing your hands together like a fly and lets find a seat." Phinks was abrasive, but not more than Leorio was accustomed to in college, or even his hometown. The pang of homesickness kept him silent as he followed the two of them to their seats.

His heart nearly leapt out of his mouth when he noticed Kurapika in the seat just across the isle, and he turned towards the front too late to avoid making eye contact. There was a hush, the lights dimmed, and Leorio barely heard a note over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

'Be cool. Be cool. Just pretend to listen to the show and don't think about the way Chrollo just glanced over, or the way Kurapika hasn't taken his eyes off you, don't think about it.' Leorio slouched down in his seat with his arms crossed and kept his eyes dead ahead on the back of someone's head, very carefully not glancing to either side even as he felt an enormous spike in the nearby blood lust. Or, he tried to at least, but eventually he had to peek sideways to see that Kurapika's eyes shone in thin eclipses around the black contacts he wore, hands gripping the arms of the seat so tightly the metal groaned quietly.

Leorio looked back to the front and rubbed at his mouth nervously, hand settling there before he thought to shove it back under his armpit. It was dark in the venue, it was possible Kurapika hadn't seen his hand. However, judging by the way the bloodlust suddenly focused on him more acutely, it must not be dark enough. He bit his tongue and finally got out of his seat to escape outside, hands shoved in his pockets as he felt Kurapika follow him out without any shred of stealth.

The air outside was pleasantly cool against Leorio's face, not that he could focus on it. The moment they were out in the parking lot he turned to address Kurapika with his hands up placatingly.

"Hey, how funny is it meeting you here-whoa!" He arched back to avoid a fist to the face, but wasn't fast enough to even notice Kurapika going for his legs until his shoes scraped across the concrete and his back hit the ground. He smacked Kurapika's arm so his next punch hit the ground by his head as he rolled bodily to throw him off. "Fuck, listen to me!"

Kurapika didn't look to be fully present, breathing hard and high in his chest as he got his knees under him, launching himself back into Leorio with both hands in his jacket. Leorio cupped his face and rubbed the deep circles under his eyes, an action that was clearly unexpected by the way Kurapika flinched away from him. He blinked hard, grip tightening on the jacket until some of the seams popped, but he stopped advancing. "What- Leorio what the hell are you playing at?"

The next time Leorio reached out his arm was caught in a vice grip that made his bones creak, and he hissed through his teeth. “I'm trying to get you to stop hitting me, is that a problem with you?” His spine arched awkwardly when Kurapika twisted his arm the wrong direction to look at his tattoo.

“... You, are so unbelievably stupid sometimes. I would ask if this was fake if I didn't see you sitting with them. What are you doing?” Kurapika was, poorly, moderating his volume, but he shook like a leaf from a mix of emotions Leorio could hardly pick apart from the rage.

Leorio narrowed his eyes and barked a short laugh, surprising his friend. “You disappear for months and come back demanding to know about my life? How sudden. I think I'm going to need some time to decide whether you get to know a damn thing!” He wrenched his arm out of Kurapika's grasp and shoved him once, just enough to be able to stand.

The hurt in Kurapika's eyes was only there for a brief moment before bitterness crept in and he looked away, getting to his feet and brushing off the worst of the debris. His brows furrowed in an irritation he didn't bother to mask. "Point made, Leorio. I'd best be leaving then, if I go back inside I'll distract myself with the rest of the troupe."

"It's only two of them- wait wait you're not just gonna walk away like that are you?" Leorio jerked forward with his hands spread as if he could stop that from happening. He pulled back at the searching look Kurapika gave him.

"... No. But... With the show cancelled, perhaps dinner would be the next option." His words careful, it seemed as if Kurapika was groping blindly for the correct answer to this problem.

"Is this a date?" Leorio joked before he was able to think better of it. "Ah, sorry, I just meant. Like because friends go on dates and we're still, uh, friends. Right?" It was possible they weren't now with the ink on his hand and the obligations weighing him down. His heart nearly melted through his ribs at the way Kurapika's expression softened, apologetic and amused despite how worn out he seemed.

"If we weren't friends, you'd have died just now. If you come with me will they cause us problems?"

"I'm not supposed to leave the b- Chrollo with only one guy but I'm hardly a guard dog, they won't even miss me." He smirked, hoping it was true.

\---

Dinner was shorter than anticipated, as despite the enormity of recent events neither of them seemed willing to speak. Leorio wasn't sure where to start, between growing used to being part of the Troupe and the inanities of school life he didn't have much else of a life, and something told him telling Kurapika about his one night stands and playmates wouldn't win him any brownie points. Beyond dinner was the walk to Kurapika's apartment, one of a few mostly empty places he called home enough to sleep in. The depth of his pocket was becoming startlingly clear to Leorio, even without Kurapika coming anywhere close to bragging.

The apartment was dark, painted a dull, hazy blue from the storefronts across the street and lit up red in sharper contrast here and there from various appliances. Kurapika held onto the side of the door for a moment longer, watching Leorio's face, before pushing the door shut and blocking out the light from the hall as he did so.

It was Kurapika who moved first, but Leorio put more force behind his motions as he pushed Kurapika up against the hallway wall. Just feeling him like this, real in Leorio's hands, was enough to make his heart skip.

A lot can change in a year, Leorio thought as he untucked Kurapika's shirt and pushed a hand up along the toned stomach there, skin still soft despite the scars from various fights. Kurapika was stronger but not much bigger, the soft hair that had greeted his hand below the navel before now met him much sooner and was easier to feel. Leorio's heartbeat picked up when he felt Kurapika shiver from the touch, breathing turning deeper as the hand pushed down under his waistband until the belt stopped his progress. Beyond the hair, the binder was gone too.

Leorio bent down to kiss Kurapika deep enough he stayed flush against the wall, the hand usually covered in chains braced against the hall table. When he pulled away, Kurapika's eyes opened and his head drooped to the side, gaze intense. "You taste the same."

That made Leorio squint as his lips twitched, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Very much so." Kurapika reached out to grab his tie and reel him back in, arching until their torsos pressed together. It was easy, so easy to get lost in kissing Kurapika, so easy to focus more on his tongue than undressing him, so Leorio felt nearly chastised when Kurapika unbuttoned his own shirt. Leorio's eyes flicked down curiously as he trailed his nose from Kurapika's cheek to his ear, blond locks tickling his eyelashes.

Flat, the barest shimmer of scar material around the one revealed nipple, better matching the clothed appearance and Leorio's initial expectations when they were barely more than strangers. His eyes flicked back up to catch Kurapika's smirk, softened by the dim light of the sleeping apartment. "If you want to see more, you'll need to start paying closer attention, Leorio." The flash of tongue at the edge of his lip was tempting, but Leorio let his gaze slide back down as he brought both hands up from Kurapika's waist to his chest. Nipples brushed against his palms and he felt Kurapika shiver softly again, the intensity of his gaze obscured by his lowered lids.

Again Leorio pushed one hand into Kurapika's pants, this time undoing the belt with his other hand so he could feel between his legs, over the cotton boxers. Another subtle difference, something small but very /there/ met his searching fingers and he rubbed a circle over it until Kurapika's mouth dropped open. It was Leorio's turn to look smug as he rolled his wrist again, heat filling his chest as Kurapika's pelvis moved with him. "I take it you like that."

"You could say that." His voice was more air than sound, taking the warmth between Leorio's ribs and making it drip down into his groin.

An audible swallow, then Kurapika pulled Leorio's hand out of his pants and held onto it tightly as he led the way into his bedroom, kicking a duffle bag of clothes and other travel gear aside. It was dark enough in here that Leorio could barely see him, so he closed his eyes as he sat down and helped Kurapika into his lap, letting out a minor grunt of surprise when he was pushed back until his back met the mattress.

Leorio bit his lip, holding still while Kurapika settled over his lap tantalizingly, swaying his hips as he pressed down in a way that couldn't be ignored. "Do you want me, Leorio?"

"Fuck, what kind of question is that? Do I want- yes, yes I want you." He took Kurapika's other hand as well and squeezed both, gasping when Kurapika rolled against him again. "Please, let me fuck you Kurapika, of course I want you."

The responding laugh was low and satisfied; Kurapika was enjoying this. "I can't believe I forgot how nicely you beg."

"Don't get too cocky, I'll stop." He bit his tongue as Kurapika moved again, anchoring himself through his knees and his grip on Leorio's hands. It was a blessing when he finally moved to let Leorio pull his pants down and off, and when he returned to where he was there was a mutual lack of clothing that made Leorio's mouth go dry. He groaned, but this time unpleasantly. "Wait."

"For what? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I have to find my pants again for a condom." He sat up, only for Kurapika to lower him back down by the shoulders.

"Are you clean?" Kurapika's voice was clearly impatient, but he let Leorio talk.

"Well, yeah, I checked. Are you? And that's not the only reason, y’know, there's kind of a big reason actually-"

"You're not going to get me pregnant, and I'm clean. I'm very careful about bloodborne illnesses thank you." He sighed when Leorio slid his hand up along his side, arching into it.

"Only bloodborne?"

Kurapika was quiet for a moment, long enough Leorio started to wonder if he'd actually insulted the other, but then their lips met in a soft press. "You're the only partner I've had, so yes."

Leorio felt his face go hot and his eyes flew open. Hovering just above him were two blood red lights, glowing in the darkness. The only sign of where the pupils were within that glow were the off-green spots reflecting light from the cracks in the curtain. All his, only ever his, that wasn't something Leorio had considered before. He'd never been only one person's lover and most of his lovers had been the same, and here was this person currently turning Leorio's skin and organs to flame, and he was...

The ease into wet heat distracted him from the revelation and he moaned as his eyes slid shut, his hands gripping Kurapika's hips tightly. Hands fumbled with his own until they were holding each other tightly again, Kurapika's hands as hot as his own. When their groins were flush against each other, finally, Leorio wondered if he'd have offered to hold off on fucking strangers to match Kurapika, he wondered if Kurapika even cared. And then his focus narrowed on his dick, and how hard his heart was beating in his chest, and he crooked one knee so that he could fuck up into his lover until Kurapika moaned louder than the blood pounding in his ears.

Kurapika bent over him, holding himself in place so Leorio would fuck him the way he liked, and kissed him fervently. The moment Leorio parted his lips their tongues met, and then their teeth, and then one set of hands disconnected to allow for Leorio's fingers in blond hair and Kurapika's nails in Leorio's chest. The other pair was brought to the small of Kurapika's back and held there until He clamped down hard on Leorio's cock and let his forehead drop near his hand.

"Leorio, yes, just keep going," he broke off to catch his breath, even more pliant as Leorio kissed the top of his head and continued to thrust until he came, brow pressed tight to the top of Kurapika's skull. “Yes…” Kurapika hissed the word and bit Leorio's collarbone, jaw tightening in time to the way Leorio throbbed within him. When Leorio pulled out, he hardly needed to nudge Kurapika in order to roll him to the side.

Leorio wrapped his arm over Kurapika tightly, and in the sliver of dim light from the window he could almost make out the lines of the tattoo on his hand.

\---

When he finally slunk back to the current hideout he found Phinks waiting for him at the kitchen table, looking for all the world like an older brother about to give a talk on curfews. "Boss told me to let it go this time, but damn it you're working with us now, you shouldn't run off and not come back for hours." He crossed his arms and glared at Leorio as he took the seat across from Phinks.

"I know, I didn't think I'd get out of this one scott free. In my defense you guys are freaks and I like his company a lot better, even when he's trying to kick my ass." Leorio propped his head up as he hunched over the table, ready to weather this conversation until he could go pass out.

"Yeah you don't look like someone who got his ass beat," a pause, then Phinks leered. "At least, not in the bad way. You left so you could chase some tail, I see how it is." Phinks just laughed at the way Leorio squawked.

“Mind your damn business.”

“I am, get with the program.”

Leorio lowered himself until his forehead landed on the table with a dull thunk. “I think it’s going to take me a while to get used to being in this crazy gang, gimme a break. I never had a big family.” Family, what a freakish term to use for the situation. He grimaced as he choked on his tongue a little bit. Some time to get used to this indeed.


End file.
